Urinary chiro-inositol will be quantitated before and after oral administration of myo-inositol to Type II diabetics and healthy controls. An increase in urinary excretion will be interpreted as an indication of conversion of myo- to chiro-inositol. Failure to observe such an increase in diabetic patients would suggest a defect in chiro-inositol metabolism which may result in impaired insulin action in Type II diabetics.